battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
T-90
The T-90 is a Russian main battle tank designed in 1992-93 by Kartsev-Venediktov Design Bureau at the Uralvagonzavod factory in Nizhny Tagil. It is currently in service with the Russian Armed Forces. The T-90 is the result of the further development of the T-72BM, with added features from the T-80U and Kontakt-5 ERA. It has a 2A46M 125mm smoothbore cannon, a coaxial PKT machine gun, and a remote controlled NSVT 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun. Battlefield 2 The T-90 in Battlefield 2 is the main battle tank of the Middle Eastern Coalition. It has the same durability, firepower and speed of the M1A2 Abrams operated by the USMC. The main differences are that the T-90's crew hatch is vulnerable to another tank when engaging toe-to-toe; however, the T-90 is slightly smaller than an M1A2. Furthermore, the T-90's sights are more effective at engaging long range targets. T90 bf2.jpg|T-90 render. Battlefield: Bad Company in Conquest mode.]] In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the T-90 is seen often throughout the beginning of the campaign. The player can find a drivable one in a Russian base in Crossing Over and a multitude are encountered during Crossing Over, Par for the Course, and Crash and Grab. Near the end of the game, these tanks are replaced by Black Eagle MBTs which are used by the MEC and Legionnaire Mercenaries. In multiplayer, it spawns regularly on multiple vehicle based Conquest and Gold Rush maps. It has good balance between speed and armor, and its main cannon can prove to be the most powerful weapon in the game, but it lacks in maneuverability; a player can easily sneak up on it and place C4. However, a second player can jump in and command the machine gun for effective anti-infantry purposes. File:BFBC_T-90s_HARVEST_DAY.jpg|A pair of T-90s in the multiplayer map Harvest Day File:BFBC_T-90_HUD.jpg|The T-90's HUD Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, several T-90s can be seen traveling along a bridge in the background of the singleplayer level 'Heavy Metal', but can't be destroyed by the player. There is also a T-90 on the level Cold War that the player has to destroy with an air strike. However, if the player stays still for too long, it can take the player out or deny them cover. In multiplayer, the T-90 MBT is the standard Russian main battle tank. The HUD for the T-90, which is colored red, is much easier to see than the M1A2 Abrams tank's green HUD, but is a bit distorted and not useful at range. The T-90 features different camouflage, either Arctic (identical to the one in Battlefield: Bad Company) or Desert (like in the image below). When faced against the T-90, there are a number of options that a player can use or exploit. Generally, the Medic and Assault (with a standard assault rifle) are ineffective against the vehicle. However, when playing as an Assault or Recon with C4, the player can plant blocks of C4 on the T-90 (no more than 2 is ever needed; one will suffice at weak spots) and detonate it to destroy the tank, though this will most likely require sneaking or rushing maneuvers. Players using an Engineer kit equipped with a rocket launcher will need to know some anti-vehicle strategies to effectively and easily destroy the T-90. The definite strategy would be to fire in back of or on the sides of the T-90, and a hit in the center of these areas will cause double damage. If a player uses the Improved Demolitions specialization, two direct hits in the weak spots of the T-90 can destroy it, even if it is at full health. Other tactics can include firing rockets from multiple angles to confuse the driver and secondary gunner in the tank, though such a tactic is best used with squad coordination, and using the Tracer Dart Gun to guide RPGs in onto a tank from behind cover or from far away distances. As well, players can use Anti-Tank Mines against them, usually on commonly frequented roads or paths, and only one will be necessary to destroy the T-90, unless the driver is using the Active Armor Upgrade. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer Rush *Port Valdez *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert *Harvest Day *Heavy Metal Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the T-90 is the Russian Army's main battle tank, and the equivalent to the USMC's M1A2 Abrams. T90FrontSide.png|Front side perspective T90SideView.png|Side view perspective Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the T-90 is a confirmed vehicle. In a destruction demonstration in an EA PWNED video, the barrel of a T-90 can be seen destroying a part of a building.YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special - retrieved May 28th, 2011 Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield Bad Company 2, the T-90 is a direct equivalent to the US Army M1A2 Abrams. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, when the player first enters a T-90, Haggard will say "Actually, Forget Truckasaurus! When I get that gold I'm gonna buy one of these!" *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the top hatch to the gunner seat is open. If an explosive or a bullet hits the inside of the hatch at a right angle, this can potentially hurt/kill a player in the gunner seat. However, the driver is safe from this. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free